New girl
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: What happens when a new Vocaloid named Mika comes and steals Rinto from Lenka will she go insane and try to kill, do it nicely or just walk away like it didn't happen?
1. Chapter 1 New girl Arrives!

**AmutoCutie66: YAY MY 2****ND**** STORY I hope you guys don't mind but I put my fanmade person in it **

**Rin: I don't mind! I don't mind! What's her name! can she be my little sister please please please pleeeeeeeease!**

**Rinto: Calm down you don't even know if it's a girl or boy!**

**AmutoCutie66: it's a girl! Her name is Mika, she is 12 and looks like Rin but with a LOT of bows **

**Rin: YAY! Oh AmutoCutie66 dosen't own vocaloid.**

Rin Pov

"Meiko who is it? I wanna see! I wanna see the new girl!" I looked over her shoulder to see a small girl who looked like me, her arm thingy was white and went way over her hands, she wore black shorts and two small bows on the side of her head, and more bows in various places. I rushed into the charge room where she say on her bed I pulled Rinto and Len along. "HI! I'm Rin, this is Len and Rinto!" I swore I hugged her so tight all the blonde hairs came out her head along with her eyes. **(A/N lol graphic!)**

"Well she is a cute one," said Rinto.

"Not as cute as my Rin!" argued Len.

"Sister Rin-chan?" she asked with the most adorable tinyvoice!

"What is it?" I ask. **(A/N I'm sorry it looks like I'm making Mika the main character but it's more likely a Kagamine Family story) **

"Rin-chan is pretty," she said. I felt Len's arm go over my shoulder.

"You bet! The Prettiest!" he said.

Lenka walked into the room, "Rinto-kun you promised we would go ice skating!" she whined.

"But, the new girl was just created, she hasn't sang yet!" Rinto said.

"well," started Miku, "Get in and she'll sing one of Rin's songs!" she yelled. We all ran into the studio. Rin(g) Rin(g) Signal by Rin Kagamine

I always end up arriving  
>at the meeting place way too early,<br>even though I know very well  
>that you'll never arrive on time.<p>

Although I try to act cold and angry,  
>I still can't help but smile in the end.<br>The fact that I can't match up to your pace  
>is making me a little frustrated.<p>

This is for sure the first time  
>that I have this kind of feeling.<br>What should I do? Don't look at me  
>with those innocent eyes.<p>

"I like you!" is what I want you to say.  
>Please hold me tighter.<br>The only person who can make my small heart ring  
>is you.<p>

If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,  
>that's my signal to you.<br>Listen to it carefully,  
>if you look away then you probably won't hear it.<p>

"Oh no Len sang some of the song! What are we going to do?" I whisper yelled.

"Do NOT look at me I'm not singing!" Len complained.

"But the pause is almost" I stopped a male voice could be heard unfortunaltlywe couldn't see who it was because the window was down.

You always complain that  
>you don't get what I'm thinking.<br>But if I tell you how I really feel,  
>I'll probably end up creeping you out.<p>

This is the type of person I am,  
>and you should already know that.<br>I can't say this straight in your face,  
>but I really appreciate everything you do.<p>

Then the voices mixed. **(A/N I'll put color so that girl is red boy is blue and yellow is both)**

This is the tactics of love.  
>Isn't that just being mean? No, not at all.<br>But you're holding tightly to my hand,  
>so I guess you're nice and sweet after all.<p>

I will tell you "I like you!"  
>I'll say it so much until you become annoyed.<br>You look really annoyed now,  
>but even if you tell me to stop, I won't.<p>

If you ignore my Rin(g) Rin(g) signal,  
>I'll give you a red card as penalty.<br>Saying "I didn't notice" will not do,  
>but if you give me an excuse, maybe I'll forgive you.<p>

If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...  
>(DarinDarling Rin(g) Rin(g).)  
>If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...<br>(Darin/Darling Rin(g).) (Hey you!) (Eek!)

If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,  
>that's my signal to you.<br>Please listen to it carefully.  
>Even if I don't listen carefully, I can hear it!<p>

"who is singing?" I ask.

"I don't know but his voice is very familiar!" stated Lenka.

**AmutoCutie66: OOOH I WONDER WHO IT IS!**

**Meiko: I don't think it was that much of a secret**

**Len: well I don't have a clue!**

**Rinto:… your annoying**

**Rin: meany don't talk to my Len like that!**


	2. Chapter 2 The girl has gone mad!

**AmutoCutie66: OKAY LETS DO THIS! I don't own anything don't sue!**

Lenka Pov

I watched as Mika walked in with Rinto. I wanted to cry I ran to my room and slammed the door! He dosen't remember at all! I'll just sing the sorrows away…

When you grow up,

Would you marry me?

Of course, yes I will!

I want to marry you too!

Do you remember?

Our love gently shutting in each day into your heart **(A/N I couldn't find lyrics so lets hope this Japanese was translated correctly xD and sinc she is the nly one in the room I won'tbe able to write the guys side tha comes in every now and then okay?)**

Because you became aware your eyes do not look at me

…

The thought of time not meeting our torn feelings

Disappears

The first time I fell in love with you

We left as time passed

Though I have not forgotten you

From childhood memories-

My song was cut short as I heard laughing outside the door I opened a crack and saw Mika plating hop-scotch with Rinto. I became so mad! I just went online to cool myself down. And saw a new music video Miku and Luka sang, Sissoroid. I too didn't want to share my "Master" **(A/N It is a good song )** so at night when everyone was in the charge room I grabbed the actual scissors from Miku's room. Unfortunately I tripped in front of Rinto's room. 'oh god please don't wake up!' I thought. I started running. **(A/N DO NOT run with scissors children!) **I then entered her room where I grabbed the cord and stuck it between the scissors. "sleep forever New girl" I said as she opened her eyes a little.

**Amutocutie66: AHHHH this is bad bad bad**

**Rin: NO NOT MY SISTER!**

**Len: RIN DON'T LOOK!**

**Rinto: LENKA HAS GONE MAD!**

**Mika: HELP ME! **

**AmutoCutie66: yes! Yes! help by sending many reviews!**

**Cast: … that's cruel**

**AmutoCutie66: well im not getting Any!**

**Cast: YOU JUST STARTED TODAY! **


	3. Chapter 3 End? already!

**AmutoCutie66: Okay! Chapter-**

**Rin: DON'T LET MY NEW SISTER DIE **

**Len and Rinto: Please be quiet!**

**AmutoCutie66: Anyway like I was saying this is chapter 3 of new girl**

**Lenka: She doesn't own Vocaloid**

**Mika Pov**

I watched eyes wide, in fright as she opens the scissors wide to cut the wire, But as she started going down the door banged open for me to see Rinto. "Rinto!" yelled Lenka.

"What are you doing! Are you mad!" he said grabbing the scissors and throwing them.

Her response was bursting into tear and hitting his chest. I pulled outthe wires and sat up. I felt like leaving but I wanted to know why she did that.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER? WHEN WE WERE LITTLE? WHAT YOU SAID TO ME! WE PINKY SWORE TO MARRY EACH OTHER! BUT YOUR GOING AFTER HER?" SHE YELLED.

"g-going after," he started before bursting into laughter.

"what?"

"I'm not going after her! They are making someone for her now! She is way too young for me!" he kept laughing.

I started laughing too! Me with him? Ha!

Then Miku ran in with Onee-chan and Len.

Then walked out. Stopped. Opened her mouth to speak. Then shut it again. And walked out.

**AmutoCutie66: poo I wanted this to be longer**

**Rin hugging Mika: HAPPY AS CAN BE~ :D**

**Len: the end?**

**Rinto: I guess…**

**Amutocutie66: I think I'll make an Amuto story now…**

**Cast: WASN'T THAT THE SOAL PURPOSE OF MAKING THIS ACCOUNT. **

**AmutoCutie66: yeah but I like Vocaloid too!**

**All: BYE BYE!**


	4. importantish

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


End file.
